


Take care

by KeyKnows



Series: Prompts and such [3]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Girls in Love, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sickfic, Writing Exercise, Young Love, i insist why is that not an official tag, or more like conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Velvet has a cold but that's not what worries Niko the most.





	Take care

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: "You're burning up."

It was a rare occasion indeed, to have Velvet laying in her bed and Laphicet running around the house, trying to do at least part of the housework that usually Velvet did all by herself.

Velvet was sick, just a common cold according to the town’s doctor and she would be okay ina few days with lots of liquids and rest, but with her kind of obsessive nature when it came to housework and looking after her brother, it had been a challenge to keep her in her room.

That’s why Niko was here. She had been coming over to their house since Velvet fell ill, to take care of her and make sure Laphicet didn’t overdo it trying to look after her sister, having him get sick would not help Velvet recover.

“Honestly, Velvet, would you stay put for five minutes!” Niko exclaimed, coming from the kitchen to her room, when Velvet was trying to escape her blanket prison.

“I just wanna make sure Laphi is okay! He went to the store forever ago!” Velvet said in return, her voice funny sounding because of her congested nose.

“He’s okay!” Niko assured her, frustrated with her friend’s attitude “I’m sure he won’t go anywhere but the store and everyone is always keeping an eye out for him, he’s fine!”

Niko went to her side and pushed her down on the bed by the shoulders. Velvet gave in easily, the sickness had her weak and she didn’t have the energy to fight her off, she simply fell on her pillow and gave Niko a dirty look.

“You’re mean,” she said, childishly.

“I’m the worst,” Niko assured her, tucking her in “now, please stay put while I finish cooking.”

“What are you making?”

“Chicken soup. Stay here, I’ll bring you some when it’s done, it’s almost ready.”

“Okay,” Velvet sighed and let herself get buried under her blankets.

Yesterday she had put up a lot more fight, she didn’t like staying in her bed for long. Niko looked at her, a little worried that she hadn’t scream and kick a little more, and went back to the kitchen.

She was worried too because, if Velvet hadn’t insisted on not taking care of herself when she first started getting sick, they wouldn’t be in this situation. Almost a week ago Velvet had been sneezing and shivering from time to time; Niko told her to take it easy and rest, that not doing housework for a day or two wasn’t the end of the world but Velvet didn’t listen and she even went on a hunting trip. When she came back she had fever and now the cold had taken full hold of her.

It wasn’t the first time something like this happened. It had been like that since Celica died.

Niko came back into the room, a tray with the soup and a glass of water in her hands.

“I hope everyone likes chicken soup because I think I made a little too much,” she chatted while getting closer to the bed.

“We do,” Velvet said weakly. She sat up, using the head of the bed as leverage.

Niko put the tray in the night table and helped Velvet get comfortable, putting a pillow between her and head of the bed.

“How do you feel?” Niko asked.

“Fine,” Velvet said, her voice hoarse “I mean…just sick.”

She seemed a little detached from the conversation and Niko took notice of how glassy her eyes were and the usual healthy blush in her cheeks had been replaced with a red hue all along her face. She hadn’t look like that moments before.

With a furrowed brow Niko sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Velvet’s forehead.

“You’re burning up,” she said with a click of her tongue and with a hard pull she took the covers away.

“I’m cold,” Velvet complained, trying to snatch the blankets away from Niko.

“You got a fever,” Niko said firmly and pull harder on the blankets “it’s not cold so you can stay without the covers for a while.”

“Niko!” Velvet whined but Niko was already gone. She quickly came back with a basin and a piece of cloth.

Wordlessly, Niko set the basin in the cramped night table and soaked the cloth with the water in it. She took it out, squeezed the excess of water and practically slapped it on Velvet’s forehead, were it stuck thanks to the wetness.

“You really are mean,” Velvet said, trying to give her a dirty look for the way she had put the cloth on her.

“I told you, I’m the worst,” Niko said “now you gonna stay put, eat the delicious soup I made for you and when your fever gets down, you can get the blankets again.”

Velvet said something unintelligible under her breath but she did as Niko told her.

Niko stayed with her for as long as she was eating. At some point Laphicet got home, went to see her sister and then scurried away, Velvet didn’t let him stay for long in her room, fearing it would get him sick now that he was feeling okay.

When Velvet was done, Niko stood up to take the plates back to the kitchen but Velvet stopped her.

“Niko,” she called quietly “can you stay here for a while?”

“Sure,” Niko answered, immediately sitting down again “how are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Velvet finally admitted, slowly slipping in the bed to lay down again “I can’t believe Laphicet has to get through this so often.” She said, looking at the ceiling.

Niko sighed, taking the cloth to wet it again. It was both inspiring and infuriating how much Velvet cared about her brother, she was here, sick and weak and feverish and the first thing in her mind was still Laphicet.

“I know,” Niko said, her lips tight “it must be hard for him…and for you.” She put the cloth on her forehead again.

Velvet shook her head no.

“No, no, I’m just…I’m just doing what I have to,” Velvet argued “It’s not hard for me.”

“Of course it is!” Niko exclaimed, but mindful of keeping her voice low enough so Laphicet wouldn’t hear them “it is hard on you, Velvet.” She said forcefully.

“What are you saying? It’s not—”

“I just—,” Niko interrupted her, taking her hand and looking at her intertwined fingers. Velvet’s skin was sickly hot “I’m just saying you do so much and I wish you would look better after yourself.”

Velvet smiled.

“I do take care myself,” she said and both of them knew it was a blatant lie “but Laphicet is more important.”

“You’re important too!” Niko pointed out, rising her gaze to meet Velvet’s glassy eyes “You’re so important Velvet and I…I love you, you know that.” Niko got the need to look away, feeling her own face blushing, but did her best to keep eye contact “I love you and I hate seeing how little you do for yourself.”

There was a tense moment of silence but Niko didn’t look away from Velvet’s shocked face. Eventually Velvet casted her eyes to the side, ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” Velvet whispered.

“No, I—,” Niko started “I’m sorry, you’re sick and I’m here making you feel worse, I’m sorry it’s just…”

“You love me,” Velvet finished for her.

“I love you,” Niko said too.

“I love you too,” Velvet said after a moment and squeezed Niko’s hand.

They stayed there, holding each other almost shyly, for a long while. 

* * *

 Two weeks later, Velvet was back on her feet and as healthy as ever. Niko, on the other hand, got a cold.

“Why are you here?” Niko said with a raspy voice under her blankets.

“Your mother let me in,” answered Velvet, chirpily, carrying a tray with chicken soup and tea in her hands.

“I asked why.”

“Because,” Velvet started, dragging the word “Laphicet isn’t sick and Arthur is home,” she said, putting the tray in the night table and sitting beside Niko.

“So you have nothing to do and came to pester me?” Niko snapped. She was quite cranky when she was sick.

Velvet laughed.

“And because I love you,” Velvet continued as if Niko hadn’t said anything and dived to give her a kiss in the forehead.

Fortunately, Niko was too shocked to notice how much Velvet blushed.

“So,” Velvet started, trying to act normal “I hope you like chicken soup.”

“Forget the soup, I think another kiss may heal me.”

“Niko!”

They both laughed, blushed and embarrassed and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this hurt/comfort prompt list, feel free to send me a ship an a number  
> http://keyknows.tumblr.com/post/179436391471/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts
> 
> this fic was hard, i have never written a sick fic before i never saw the appeal tbh lol but i think it turned out okay.
> 
> but dude, this ship is so good, they're so good, i should totally write more about them, this and the other fic i made for them are pretty tame so i think next time i write about them it will be with more kisses and cuddles bc they deserve it tbh
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate!


End file.
